If
by Attentive Dreamer
Summary: The night they met was like a dream, the rest would prove different. Read how Endymion and Serenity first meet also learn secrets of the moon kingdom's and Queen Serenity's past as they battle enemies such as Nehellenia, Queen Beryl, a mysterious prince and more. Can love conquer all? Or will war torn lands separate our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

The night we met was something out of a storybook. Romances like these rarely happen in real life. I remember every detail from then. The crystal chandeliers, the marble pillars with golden trim in the ballroom, the look of the five layered cake decorated specially for the event, and her white dress with embroidery around the bust. Not that I was paying THAT much attention to it.

The first time I ever saw her face she was wearing a mask that looked embroided with diamonds instead of lace like the other guests. That led me to believing that she was richer than most, like me. Usually I am able to read people right away, but her...she took me by suprise.

I thought she was a snob who had lots of money and certainly didn't mind having the world know it. I also took her for a man-eater as I had seen at least four or five gentlemen approach her and chatted but she eventually ran from all of them. And she wore her hair in the most ridiculous style; one which I had never seen before. She was obviously far from our lands.

But how I misjudged her. She is the only person who has ever left me quite as amazed and baffled as she had. Going back to that night...

~How we met~

That night my family and I decided to throw a charity ball hoping to squeeze out whatever we could from the local aristocrats. We had heard that many farmers had been having a lot of trouble re-growing crops from this winter. Therefore we threw a social event saying we were raising money for the starving families of the lower classes in our kingdom which was only half true. Considering money won't feed the hungry when they don't have any food to buy, the true proceeds were going towards more forgein goods in hope that we might be able to import more food since we were having trouble growing them. But the proceeds are mostly going to benefit the poor.

I got spruced up to please my parents. I was forced to wear this dark blue tailcoat that had gold trim to it. I also wore a white blouse and an embarassing ruffled ascot around my neck. A maid of mine recommened combing my gair back but I declined as politlely as I could have. She however suceeded in doing so. I rushed out of the room as her back was turned hoping to escape her bejeweling me.

I went to visit my sister who was excited as this was her first ball. I met her in the hall since I wasn't allowed in her room. She ran up to me to greet me with a hug. Her coal black hair was pulled back in the front but the back hung down naturally. She wore a cute lavender dress with a floral design around the edges and a pink bow tied in the back.

"Oh Endo, I'm so excited for tonight. Look, I brought you a mask since I heard that most people will probably wearing them tonight." She said looking up at me with those sea deep adorable blue eyes and putting the mask over my face. It was plain white.

"Well they did write that it was going to be a masquerade in the invitations. Most people would die to get into one which makes you lucky. You get to go alive." I said.

"Well of course I do! I'm royalty." She said stomping her foot and sticking her nose the other way.

"Yes you are. And the cutest one that this kingdom knows." I tickled her and she chuckled, giving me a smile big and bright.

"Alright now your majesty Aetolia, we must be heading there now as we are to practice your introduction before the guests arrive." A maid said assisting my joyful sister down the hall. But not before she turned around shouting, "Don't forget to wear the mask!"

I smiled and waved and wrapped it around my head, tying the ribbon in the back. I went to look at my apperence in the nearest mirror. I looked ridiculous. 'It's just one night' I told myself. I stiffened up and walked toward the ballroom.

The room was lit fairly bright. Guests had arrived as early as a half an hour before scheduled time. The orchestra played beautiful melodys the couples began dancing to. It took an hour later till I was able to find a dance partner for myself for the young/single ladies had arrived later with their parents. Eventually I was dancing for fourty minutes straight. Women kept throwing themselves at me and I couldn't seem to find a break. So when I finished up the last dance I excused myself from the dance floor and fled to the nearest gentlemen's only room for some air. Though I didn't catch much. It was croweded and hot and drunks were gambling away. I could've retired to the terrace but I wouldn't have escaped the women crowding me.

"Endymion! We've been wondering where you were." Said a familiar voice. I looked up and seen my friends. Clymenus was care-free, silly, and quite immature. Pausanias on the other hand was sophistocated, calm, and intellegent. They were the unlikliest of friends but had a certain understanding of each other.

"I can see you have already helped yourself to refreshments." I commented on Clymenus' breath as I could smell the reek of alchohal mixed with a distasteful scent of an unknown cheese.

"They are serving port and brie and I will enjoy myself with life's simple pleasures as long as I am alive." He proceeded to cosuming more alcohol. Though I didn't want to seem rude to my guests I wanted to remain seated and get as much rest as I possibly could for I knew it was doubtful I would get much more when I left this room.

"How have you been since we had seen you last?" Pausanias asked.

"I have not done anything of interest lately but if you must pry, I've been practicing combat more these days. The weather has been so nice that Kunzite has had me practice out the fields closer toward the woods these days. It give us great space. However lately I have been feeling like a presence is watching me and it's daunting. I'm getting closer to learning I am right."

"Well that is uncomfortable. Do you think it could be an attacker or assassin?"

"It's probably some animal since you are near the woods! Or...Maybe it's a girl who has a crush on you?" Clymenus teased while awkwardly winking out of his left eye.

"How is it you are already intoxicated?" Pausanias asked Clymenus.

"I am not that drunk yet!" Clymenus insisted.

"Well speaking of drinking I will be needing one before heading back out." I said standing and grabbing a drink from the tray the servent politely offered. I chugged a small glass of port (damn, was it good stuff), tightened my ascot and walked out into the next room. The dancing crowd had increased and I had been spotted by a pretty blonde in a pink dress. I danced with her till the next dance had begun and this time it was an all round trip dance. You see, there are two circles that form, the gentlemen on the outside and the ladies on the inside. The ladies travel clockwise while a the sound of the next note, we gentlemen turn around, greet them, circle each other while palms touch, then bow and turn back around waiting for our next partner to appear.

Everyone, including myself, assumed positions and waited as the music began. My first partner was a plump woman who looked in her thirties. Her brunette hair was tied up in a bun and she greeted me with a warm yet slightly scary smile. I forced myself to smile back politely. By the looks from her bejewled hands she was married to a rich count or duke or something as she wore a wedding ring. You can still she is spoiled. She must eat a lot and spend a lot. I could see the greed in her eyes. We circled and touched palms till it was time to turn and wait for who ever was next.

My next partner was cute. She wore all blue, had long, dark midnight black hair tied in a braid and shyly looked up at me smiling. I smiled warmly at her as we circled and touched palms. She was definately humble, not full of herself like most of the rich. Her self confindence must've been low or she was just nervous around me being royalty and all. She kept looking down at our feet and didn't look me in the eye musch.

Next...I braced myself, already feeling tired and wishing I had't left my seat so early. I turned around and had seen a peculiar young lady.

I couldn't exactly tell her age but knew she was young. Her diamond mask covered her bright water blue eyes. Her long golden blonde hair tied in what looked like what I could only describe as...moss balls? That had pig tails falling down them. And her dress was a beautiful long white embroided gown that even caught my eye. She did not look like the other guests, and her hair!..She must be foriegn! There is no way she could possibly be from here looking like that! She was not dressed in what was condsidered "in-style" and her hair was in the most ridiculous hairstyle I had ever seen.

As we began circling I was mesmerized, puzzled. I could see in her eyes that she was kind. I felt a warm gentle-ness from them.

"Have we met before?" I asked her.

"I believe we are meeting each other for the first time now your highness." She said in a sweet tone as we touched palms. Her hand was warm and soft. And as we touched palms I felt a shiver down my spine. I never get this kind of feeling from anyone no matter who they are.

"Are you from around here? Probably not. No wait, you must be from the west close to the city in Dinthesis correct? Or maybe you come from the north?"

"Um...you are right sire. I am not from here." She said then taking a bow.

"How did you come here? Are you with an escort? What is your name?" I began questioning her.

"Uh..." She looked to her left and my head followed. The other gentlemen had already turned around and the woman who was going to be my next partner "ahemed". I blushed and turned around frustrated. I wanted to learn more about this girl. Who was she? Where was she from? Could she be a spy from one of the distant cities?

I turned and greeted my next guest but eyes had been constantly switching to that girl from before. I had paid attention to all the other ladies while still turning my head toward the peculiar girl I was suspicious of. I watched as she had danced with all the others, getting really into the dance, sometimes a little too much, looking embarassing but still laughing about it and looking like she was having fun. No one I've ever known would be able to embarass themselves publicly and still be brave and sure of themselves enough to laugh at one's self. Though her smile was genuine and true, I couldn't help but smile.

Once the dance had finished I had planned on finding her right away though the crowd had scrambled everywhere and I could hardly reach her. Ladies began throwing themselves at me again but luckily I had seen her not too far away from me. Clymenus was talking to her close by behind a pillar. This was perfect, Clymenus would be able to get answers for me if he befriended her. He might be a bit of an imbecile but he has traveled farther than I and can tell where someone is from in seconds either by their accent or clothes. I may have scared her away but she seemed to have taken a liking to Clymenus I assumed with all her giggling.

I felt a tug on my arm and fell a little towards my left. I turned to find a younger looking blonde dress in red lace pulling my arm and giggling.

"My dear prince, won't you share then next dance with me?" She asked cutely.

"Hey, I was here first!" A burnette that didn't look that much older than me protested. And so the bickering began. I looked around to try to find the closet exit but no such luck for me to be able to sneak out without someone noticing immediately. I did not handle women fighting very well. I continued to look around and then I had seen Clymenus approch from the right. I shuffled in his dierection a little; as much as the crowd would let me.

"Clymenus!" I called.

"Oh no! Don't come to me bragging about your popularity with women." He said.

"That's not even slightly close to what I am thinking. That girl that you were speaking to earlier. The blonde with the strange hair and expensive looking clothes. What did you find out about her?"

"Not that much. We had began talking politics then when I tried asked her about her hair and where the hairstyle was inspired from she somehow was able to sneak away and disappear into the crowd."

So she's avoiding questions, that makes me curious. If she has nothing to hide then why does always run whenever some one asks her a personal question. Yet she is not afraid to talk politics?

"What type of politics did you both talk about?" I asked.

"She believes this ball is to help fund importable goods insted of helping the poor. And she suspects the farm lands are dry from the winter. But that is ridiculous! Our crops have always been healthy and we have some of the best damn farmers you won't find in any near by kingdom. For years so many who weren't from our land tried buying our stock; she makes no sense to me." Clymenus answered.

"That's ridiculous! Next she'll tell us that we'll see snow in the summer." I had tried to make a joke to lighten the mood and seem confident that her words were lies though they were the unavoidable truth. And I was never good at making jokes, though Clymenus did his best to laugh louder than he actually meant to. But how did she know about our plans let alone our crops? They are miles from here, in the city. Nobles very rarely go that far out from the capitol.

"She's probably just saying such things for attention." One girl with dark red hair tied back and matching blue eyes and dress said to my right.

"Exactly. She sounds stupid saying such things. How could she not know what's REALLY going on in the world. Our crops are perfectly healthy and our economy is thriving. Why my father told me the other day that we should have an abundent amount of grapes in our vineyard this year so there will be plenty of wine to go around. He says they are trying to make new recipes this year." Someone said on my far left. The voice sounded familiar so I turned to find Demeter, daughter of Lord Glemenucius, the owner of a Vineyard on the futher east side of Caira, a city apart of our kingdom (which I would say is thirty to fourty miles from here). Quite an appropriate name for his daughter, after the goddess of Agriculture.

"Never the less, tis no need to worry yourself ladies...and Clymenus. We are perfectly well and safe here in Elysion." I assured my audience.

"I always feel so safe with you Prince Endymion." A cheery girl said somwhere in the crowd. I did not see her face. But I had noticed the mysterious blonde whom everyone was talking about escape out the door and onto the patio. I couldn't let her leave! I knew I had to move fast.

"Excuse me ladies but I am feeling a bit ill at the moment. I think I need to take some fresh air outside...alone if you please. But do not worry yourselves, I cannot keep such lovely guests waiting long." I had said sounding as courtious and cordial as I possibly could. Not too many were pleased with me taking my leave but I was determined to find out who and what that mysterious girl was up to. I chased after her onto the patio but she was no where in sight. Only a few people were outside because though we were going into spring it still was quite chilly out.

I headed right towards the rose garden. Perhaps I would be lucky to find the mysterious maiden wondering about. Surely enough her dress had caught my eye as the moonlight shined off it. She was face deep into a rose bush trying to smell one of them. I walked up from behind her.

"They aren't in full bloom yet." I had said startling her and causing her to fall forward. Luckily I garbbed her arms and caught her before she could fall in. We moved back slowly and I removed my hands as she turned. Looking suprised, eyes wide behind that diamond mask, she shyly bowed her head and curtsied without saying a word.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I said. "Not too many people are out here lately because the roses have yet to be in full bloom."

"Well...I have never seen a rose before so I am not quite sure what they look like in full bloom." She had said.

"Really? Our rose festival is very popular here. Both noblemen and commoner come every year. Even those from the outer cities"

"Well I never come here really."

"Really? Then where are you from, may I ask?"

"Well..." I noticed her gaze turned back towards the patio. I walked in front of her view and crossed my arms.

"Are you here with an escort?" I asked.

"No...I'm...I'm here alone." She said.

"Alone? How come?"

"Because I-I'm not...what I mean to say is..I'm...I'm not suppose to be here."

"You're not suppose to be here..?"

"But please do not make me leave. I only wanted to attend one of your parties here just once. They've always looked so fun and-"

"What do you mean by 'they've always looked so fun?' I thought you had never been here before. And you seem to find the garden quickly enough too." I said. I had her! I can tell she had said more than she wanted. She began to look nervous. She bit her lip and twidled with her thumbs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, preparing to speak.

"I have only ever viewed your castle from afar." She said.

"From afar..?" Now I was confused. 'Is she a spy? No! Spies are not easily vexed. She claims to not be from her yet she had seen the castle from afar...' Then it clicked. 'She must be a servent of a sort that stole her masters clothing to enjoy one evening here.'

"Please...I mean no harm. I only wanted to-"

"Are you a servent in disguise?" I got to the point. She lifted and eyebrow and appeared to contimplate her answer first.

"Yes...I am." She replied. But this couldn't be true. From her facial expression it seemed like a lie.

"I am here because it is my last night of freedom. My...master has sold me you see!?" She said with a disgust expression while turning the other way and trying to stop herself from clenching her fists too much.

Now this was strange. From her body langueage it seemed to me that she was not a servent but she was in fact sold. But how could she be sold if she is not a servent nor peasent of some kind. Her story seemed rather intriguing but I could tell she had enough. Though she looked at the ground full of rage I could see she was fighting back tears. No matter who she was, she was in fact sold and trying to enjoy herself one last evening. How could I deny her that? Without knowing the full truth I became sympathetic towards her. I reached in my coat to grab my handkerchief and handed it to her then removed my coat to place it over her for I had also noticed her shoulder shaking a bit as the wind blew. She seemed confused.

"Your secret is safe with me. There's no need to cry tonight for whatever awaits tomorrow can stay awaiting. Enjoy yourself tonight." I said. She looked up at me smiling then wiping her eyes.

"T-Thank you." She said. After letting a few tears out and taking deep breaths she turned to me. "You should probably return to your guests. There were plenty of beautiful young maidens that have taken an interest in you tonight." She said shedding my coat from her shoulders and handing it to me.

"Ah yes, well, I wish I could say the same."

"You mean to tell me that not one young lady here has taken your eye or peaked your interest?" She said lifting an eyebrow and smirking at me, looking entertained.

"Afraid not. Well...only one." I said winking at her, implying her to be that one. Her expression faded into a suprised one. Then turned the other way sad, looking back at the rose bush.

"Must be nice..." She said.

"What?" I asked now confused to her changed mood.

"To be free to choose..."

"Are you not free to choose...say, a husband?"

"It's just...is any...slave, truly free to do anything?" She asked looking into my eyes. The saddness in hers made my heart skip a beat and I felt such pity and sadness for her. It's rare that anyone can make feel as her. Her smile, her tears, it's as if they are contagious. I look into her eyes and see real, genuine emotion.

"I...I suppose not..." I finally said struggling to find the right words. I have never thought much about peasents or servents and certainly never thought them as slaves...are they? Do they truly have no freedom? No choices in their lives? I could tell she truly knows what it is like to not be free.

"Prince Endymion!" I heard a voice behind us call. I turned to see that same obnoxious blonde with the red laced dress that was fighting over me earlier stood at the corner of the patio calling out to us, seeming anxious. I turned back to her, the more intriguing and beautiful blonde. I would feel guilty just leaving her like that...knowing how upset she was. She smiled though and her tears dried.

"Go...your guests await." She said. I smiled back at her and reached for the rose that was closest bloomed. I picked it with as much force as I could and handed the lightly bloomed rose to her.

"Though a rose may face many harsh winters, it will always bloom in the spring's sunshine." I had said trying to cheer her up. I was taught that poetry can always win over a maiden's heart. I'd hoped that this much would cheer her up and give her some sort of hope. She took it and smiled genuinely at me.

"Thank you!" She said, eyes bright.

"You're welcome. I shall save a dance for you later." I said bowing. She chuckled.

"It would be an honor." She bowed her head and curtsied beautifully. She seemed well practiced. I guess a servent normally is.

I walked back where the annoying young lady greeted me and snuggled up to me. It made it hard to put my tailcoat back on. I sucessfully did so before re-entering the ballroom and being forced back onto the dancefloor. It was only an hour away now till the auction began. I needed to be patient till then...

As the next dance began to play my partner was easy to find. It was now my turn to dance with the maiden from the rose garden before. I heard the music play a passionate piece with violin and flutes. As we joined hands and began walking down the hall and following everyone's lead circling each other and stepping away then back in center, then circle, then reverse, and some creative joining of hands from time to time. After a while I knew that there would be no change of pace so I began to speak to her.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"Very much so. The dances here are so fun and creative." She said.

"You're not use to dancing I'm sure." I said. Figuring her position and all.

"Well not entirely. I had picked up a few along the way."

"Really? You had? How?"

"Let's just say not all aristocrats in my life were entirely ignorant that they couldn't have taught me a thing or two of simple things such as dancing."

"They must have been very generous I imagine."

"Yes...I do care for them I'll admit. They are...were good friends to me." She said coughing.

"What kind of dances were you taught?"

"Waltzing mostly."

"It shows. Your teacher had taught you well, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you!" She said smiling up at me. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You think so?"

"I've danced with worse." She said. We both chuckled. As the dance stopped she had bowed and tried slipping away but I had grabbbed her by her hand and pulled her close to me.

"Allow me to improve myself to being the best you've ever had." I said teasing. Her face grew bright red more as my other hand slid down her waist and began swaying with her side to side as the music changed. After a while of swaying and spining around in circles I spun her around and dipped her. Later lifting her and continuously pulling her in close. Afterwards I kissed her hand as a sort of 'farewell' yet slightly flirtatious gesture.

"My goodness. You might want to be more careful of your actions since we are being watched." She said lifting an eyebrow and turning towards her left, blushing the whole time. As I stood up I turned my gaze over to what she was staring at. There were so many angered young ladies watching our every move. Some of them looked intimidating. It caused a slight cold shiver down my spine.

"Ah well, I'm sure they'll forgive me. For now at least a few have been taken off my hands." I said trying to lighten the mood and turning back to her. She looked up at me, eyebrow still raised.

"You poor misguided fool. It is not you they are glaring at." She said.

"Oh?"

"Well thank you for the dance." She bowed. "I must admit, I've never been danced with like that before. It was a refreashing change. Though I now have made a few enemies I must watch for." She winked and was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about that. I guess I'm so used to-"

"Having the attention on yourself?" She turned back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...In many words..." I felt embarassed. I hadn't considered the kind of attention I would attract to her. She left me stumbled for words. She was a truly interesting specimen.

"It is alright, your highness. I understand." She bowed. So she does know who I am?

She suddenly look over my shoulder and frowned.

"Well, I'm sad to say that I must leave now. But perhaps we shall meet once again if fate will have it; And I can see that lovely rose garden of yours." She said.

"Now? But why so soon?" I asked. She didn't look at me once. Not even a glance. I turned my head to try and find what or who she was staring at. I noticed a woman with midnight dark hair and a similar moss ball hair style to hers walk in. She wore a navy blue woolen cloak with gold trim and a mask with similar style.

"I apologize, I had merely lost track of time and must be going now. Thank you for the dance and everything else. I've enjoyed every moment. Goodbye." She curtsied and backed away but not before turning to say..."And keep up the good work on your swordsmanship. Lord Kunzite is teaching you well."

"How do you know that?" I asked. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She disapeared into the crowd and ran to the doors, leaving the ballroom again. I tried stopping her but I was stopped by a funny looking woman far from my age and began dancing with me, snorting, and saying, "Oh my prince. Excuse me. Haha!"

I left the woman, pushing her aside and running back outside on the patio. I rushed towards the garden again, assuming she ran away there but no such luck. She was gone, out of sight. I had noticed, however, in the grass layed her diamond covered mask. I picked it up to inspect it. Her owner must be wealthy.

I had come to the conclusion that she was the one spying on Kunzite and myself during pratice. "So it was a girl with a crush spying on me." I had said aloud. Clymenus was right.

Regardless I took the mask in and donated it to the charity fund.

Little did I know that night that I had just met Princess Serenity, of the Moon kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week past since the mask and I hadn't seemed to be able to get enough sleep since. All the alcohol served at the party left a certain lingering taste on my tongue that caused a desire for more during the week but believe me when I say, 'I can stop at anytime'. In truth I can control myself but I prefer not to as I am relishing in the amusement it brings me. It eases the dull reality in my life.

Even before the mask my parents have been hounding me in finding a suitable bride/queen. My father is quite older now, almost fifty one, and I can understand their impatience towards me finding a wife to ensure our blood line and stability in our kingdom. But I am so unsure of so much still.

I have not yet met a young lady that I feel comfortable calling my queen, let alone my wife. No one leaves me with a sense of suprise anymore. All of them are so typical; nothing they do suprises me anymore. And I hate how much they pretend just to interest and entertain me. I use to be able to make friends with the oppisite sex and make real, deep, and meaningful converstaion with them. But since my father has grown older and weaker, women seem to have become more dishonest. I miss the mystery and excitement of getting to know a girl and making friends with one, but all of them would be false to their true character. I've never been a fan of fabrication to one's personality.

Not only do I feel myself struggling to find a proper wife, but I also struggle in facing the enevditable truth, _I am to be king._ King! Me? I had always anticipated on this happening when I was older...at least twenty three. But in a sense life is unfair at seventeen. I feel nervous thinking about it. I find myself asking questions like; _'What kind of king am I to be?'_ and _'Will I meet everyone's expectations?_ or _'Will I ever match to be the great ruler my father has...had become?'_ I admire him so, my father. I love him as much as any son could love his father, but I am not him. He had accepted and learned to like the life he was given. I wish I could be like him; It hurts me so much to say that, _'I'm nothing like him.'_ I wanted to be like him when I was younger but now that I am grown my perspective has changed. Now I find myself questioning the world. I am unsatisfied with my life and I don't know what it is I am looking for but I know that if I never find it, I couldn't possibly forgive myself.

Perhaps I yearn for adventure, expierences full of fun and challenges, tales to tell and friends to share it with, something that makes me feel at peace and unexplainable happiness yet...here I am stuck in this castle as I have been for the past seventeen years. I don't know how satisfied I will be if this is to be my life for the next fourty years.

I heard the maid knock at the door and I invited her in. She came running in with a tray full of hard boiled eggs, a side of spinach, warm milk, an apple, and freshly plucked lavender too (but that was merely for decoration). She laid the tray on the side table next to me.

"Here's your breakfast sire and when you are ready I'll send in someone to help assist you in dressing." She said bowing and her face wrinkled as she smiled. Her dark brunette hair had curled out of her cap a bit and I could smell her terrible breath from my bed. But I loved , she was a true treasure. She had taken care of me since I was eight, before my sister was even born. She had gained some pounds over the years but still was as vibrant and full of spirit as ever.

I returned with a smile of gratitude and thanked her before she walked out. I began nibbling on one of the harboiled eggs from the tray laid out for me. As I stuffed my mouth with spinach as well, and chugged it all down with the milk that was given, Kunzite, my swordsmaster, walked in.

"Looking as beautiful as ever I see, Master." He said giving me a nod of fake approval towards my apperience. My dark coal hair was messy and not properly brushed and I was still in my chaft and under the blankets a bit.

"I had just woke and wasn't expecting company so early." I said. He didn't look at me. He had walked around in circles in my room observing the decor. Two katanas hung above the fireplace on my left and and across from that,on the wall towards my right, was a rack of spears and next to that hung on the wall was a glaive. Paintings of my great-whatever-grandfathers hung on my walls too as well as maps of our kingdom, cities surrounding us, and one over top of my bedframe of the world. The walls were white and the floor was white marble with smudged black spots, similar to a dalmation's fur coat.

"Quickly eat your breakfast then get dressed and meet your parents and I in the observatory in the east wing."

"The observatory? Why? Have I done something wrong?"

He walked over to me where I was sitting and eating breakfast. He took the apple from the tray. "Why?" He said then taking a bite of the apple. "Have you?" He asked, mouth full with apple and eyebrow raised.

I was quiet for a minute because I believed I knew what this meant. "Kunzite tell me honestly please, is this something about me becoming king?" I asked.

He was quiet, eyebrow still raised, and took another bite of the apple then pulled it away to oberve it's rouge color. "Just get dressed." He said walking towards the door. "I'll send someone to assist you."

"Kunzite wait!" I called out nervosuly. I opened my mouth to ask another question but then thought better of it as I knew he wouldn't answer any of them. "T-That's my apple." I said trying to come up with something quick.

"And now it's mine." He said taking another bite and exiting the room. I began eating my meal faster, anxious to get whatever lied ahead of me over with.

I had a bad feeling in my gut, maybe from eating too fast, and then again maybe from the angst. I had been dressed in a green coat, white vest with gold trim, tan pants, and black boots and was escorted to the east wing. I had tried to take as little steps as possible but I was urged to quicken my pace.

After climbing the stairs to the top of the tower, leading to the observatory, I was paused by my escort who knocked and waited for an answer before entering. A man of arms met us at the door and put his finger over his lips shushing us, afterwards signaling me to come in.

Having no idea what this all meant, I obeyed and quietly followed my new escort into the circular room. The room was more empty than I thought with a few plants, and nothing but tables covered with books and maps and very few chairs. I noticed my father sitting behind a desk, strongly contemplating his current prediciment (whatever it may be), while stroking his short, coal black beard. My mother was standing by a bookshelf behind him, reading something. Seated across from them, on the other side of the desk, I saw a black hooded figure seated.

My father's head then turned to me as I approached further. "Ah, Endymion! I'm glad you are here. There is someone I would like you to meet." He said standing. The hooded figure also stood up then removed their hood, revealing silver white hair in... **her** hairstyle. 'Is this the girl?' I thought. The woman then turned around proving not to be, but their faces were so similar and their hairstyle. But wait! Could **this** woman be her owner?

"Endymion..." My father paused to clear his throat before continuing. He seemed a little nervous introducing me to this beautiful woman who looked only a few years older than me. "Endymion, this is her majesty, Queen Serenity of the silver millennium."

'Queen Serenity? Who is that?' I bowed but the lady stayed still. She had sharp blue eyes that carefully observed me; eyes that could cut sharp through my soul, it made me stiffen.

"Your Majesty, this is my eldest child and only son, Prince Endymion. He is an outstanding hunter and an expert swordsman, if I do say so myself. Kunzite, would you say so?" My father said turing his head from 'Queen Serenity' to Kunzite who brushed past me.

"He is the best I have trained and is almost as good as me... **almost**." Kunzite said furrowing his eyebrows, squinting in one eye and watching me through the other. Probably to remind me not to get too cocky.

"How proud you must be...That's wonderful and all but will he be able to find her? Being that he is the prince and must be well known throughout your charming kingdom." The queen said. I would've thought that a compliment if it were not for her tone of voice. But who is 'her?'

"Well, that is where we rely on **your** expertise, majesty. Your kingdom is quite talented in the art of magic. Perhaps there is a spell you can conduct that will disguise him as a peasent or a begger?" My father said still standing and tracing his finger along the map laid out before him.

"I'm sorry but I am confused-" I began but was interuppted.

"We are not witches! We are part of a long line of humans who were born on the moon. It is our duty to watch over the earth and help it prosper but that will be very difficult with the legendary silver crystal out of possesion." Queen Serenity said defensively.

"Understandably so, but if we are to retrive the legendary silver crystal and your daughter then we must rely on my son whom I guarntee will find both and return them for you." My father said struggling keeping his tone calm.

The queen was quiet at first then concluded by saying, "If you think he is up for the task then by all means..." She said glacing over at me speculatively. I cleared my throat but my father began to speak before I could.

"Endymion...Queen Serenity is from what is known here as the Moon Kingdom." He began.

"The Moon Kingdom?" I asked. I have heard in stories as a child of beings who lived on the moon; who had supernatural gifts and how they watched over our earth and protected us from any harm outside of our galaxy. But they were just children's stories. I mean...'humans who were born on the moon' and 'watching over the earth and helping it prosper?' It seems too unbelievable doesn't it? It can't be anything more than a fairytale!?

"I understand that you must be confused right now about all this but I assure you my son, the legends and stories are true. And it is time that you this." He said.

"'Understand?' Do you truly understand what you are asking of me? To believe in some childish fantasy that fairies live on the moon and we are being watched and protected by these creatures." I said.

"Fairies don't only live on the moon they live here on earth too. They just don't reveal themselves in front of humans. They are also not the ones that keep earth protected." Queen Serenity said.

"Oh well this changes everything." I said sarcastically.

"Endymion!" My father said lifting an eyebrow at me. "My son, I know how...improbable this seems but I'm asking you to have trust in me for now and to show your loyalty."

I didn't want to argue with my father too much in front of a stranger or a guest my father valued and if he asked me to worship a cow god I would. I have and always will show loyalty to my father when asked no matter how ridiculous the situation is which is why I was silent and listened.

"Of course father." I said crossing my chest with my hand and bowing my head.

"Thank you. Now, last week at the mask there was a girl with a simliar hairstyle to Queen Serenity's that came to the mask. They say that she was wearing all white and that she was seen dancing with you quite a few times. You two supposedly had talked to each other for a while...what about?" My father said. I said I would be loyal to my father but...I'll tell him **my** truth.

"Yes...I believe she was a blonde!? Well we had danced at least twice and spoke in private for a bit. She seemed liked a regular guest to me, she threw herself at me like most of the young ladies did that night. We talked about our interests mostly. She showed an interest in swordfighting so I went on to explain to her different techniques I use in practice with Kunzite. She had never seen a rose before which I thought myself to be a gentlemen and show her the early buddings in our garden. But I don't remember much else that was said beside from that. I had many young ladies lining up to share a dance with me so I tried to be fair and give everyone a fair share of my time." I said doing my best to stick to the truth as close as posible but not revealing too much. If this Queen had intended on selling that poor girl like a slave anytime soon I couldn't bare to stand by and watch.

"And that is all you remember of that girl from that night?" My father said as he bent over to observe the map while listening.

"Yes." I replied. He looked up at me with one brow lifted and kept a careful eye on me. He studied my body langueage, face, and anything that could reveal me. I put on as good of a poker face as I could.

"You remeber what she looks like though?" Queen Serenity asked with her fingers interlaced in a prayer style and a hopeful look on her face.

"As good as I can remeber your majesty. She wore a mask that night."

"I have a portrait of her. She burned the last one that was hung in the library but she had no knowledge that I secrety had the painter make a copy. Please bring in my lady in waiting with the portrait." She said turing toward the guard by the door. While the guard had left the room I turned face the queen.

"What does this girl mean to you? Is she of precious value?" I asked her.

"She is my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." She replied with her face not changing expression and I tried to keep my mouth from dropping. Not long after the guard reappeared at the door a small woman with black coal hair in a bun style like Serenity's followed behind him. It was the woman princess Sereniy ran away from that night.

"Your Majesties." She said bowing to all of us. She was wearing the same blue cloak she wore the night of the mask. I saw her dress underneath for a brief moment. She wore a yellow and black dress that was cut just above the knee which, I'm not sure what the fashion is like on the moon, but here that is condidered to be too improper.

"The portrait please luna!?" Queen Serenity said and Luna handed her a brown rolled up paper about two feet wide. The queen rolled out the paper on the table revealing her offspring.

"So...this is what princess Serenity looks like unmasked!?" My father said. She had her hair in their famous style and was wearing the same white dress with gold trim. She was leaning on a bolder with different colored flowers in her hands and hair and revealed perfect white teeth in her gentle smile. The painting was closely accurate in her bright sky blue eyes but not too accurate on her face shape. They made her cheekbones lower and her chin hang out farther than it did. I couldn't help but assume that this was meant to make her look older because sadly with her full cheeks she looks younger than she is.

"The painter had exagerated a few of her physical features but you will be able to pick her out from this image I'm sure."

"She has a cresent moon naturally on her forehead then?" Dad asked.

"Well...yes. Makes it that much easier to pick her out I imagine."

"I think our Endymion will be able to find her and bring her back in no time."

"I hope so...if it isn't too late." Queen Serenity said looking down at the painting of her daughter, tracing the outline of her face as tears lightly welled up in her eyes.

"We must try! Endymion, my son, I have a task for you. I need you to do your best to track Princess Serenity as soon as possible and bring her back to her mother."

I was unsure how to answer. What suddenly was a mere acquaintance became a damsel in distress and I was to be her rescuer. Not to mention that she was not the woman I thought she was, but a princess! She lied about who she was but still...she confided in me which meant she revealed a bit of the truth. Wait! She mentioned being sold into slavery. What did she mean by that? And by the look in her eyes I could tell she was serious. What is Queen Serenity hiding?

As these thoughts ran through my head, I lifted my head up to see the desperation in my fathers eyes and remembered the sorrow in Queen Serenity's. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself in, but there was a story there that I intened on having revealed.

I bowed to my father and said, "If it is your grace's wish then I shall accept."

My father seemed to be pleased and her majesty Queen Serenity looked suprised, tears still undried from her face.

"Very good! We shall provide you with an escort and horses." He said then turned to Queen Serenity. "He will have to leave here in disguise for his own protection and if he is to find your daughter, so that no one will recognize him. Are you sure that you have..." My father paused to look her over. "-nothing that can help?"

She looked at him expressionless but my father had good reason to be skeptic. After a while of quiet stares she finally produced from her cloak a red ruby attached to a long gold chain.

"This ruby will help disguise him as anything he would like. All he has to do is call out to it how he would like to look. For example, to disguise himself as a begger say to it, into a begger! Seems simple enough. Let's see how he handles it!?" She said handing it to me. I looked down at it for a moment then back up at her. I closed my eyes then and took a deep breath.

"Into a travel merchant." I said opening my eyes, feeling no different but my father's eyes were wide and my mother, whom I had forgotten was there, was covering her mouth with her hands.

"What did you do to my son?" She exclaimed. "This is trechery! Witchcraft!"

"Though he currently looks different he is still the same underneath the disguise." Queen Serenity said.

"You-"

"Calyce, please! Everything will be alright, I promise. Why don't you go and pray for Endymion to have a safe journey and be victorious!? Yes?" My father said holding my mother back behind the desk who looked as though she was ready to punch the queen. My father had my mother escorted out by a guard near the door.

"Well now that that's settled, let's continue on with the plan, shall we?" My father said conducting the best smile he could under the circumstances. I could see by the vain above his brow he was very stressed and tense.

"I hear you are an exellent hunter, is that true?" The queen asked me.

"Y-Yes, your majesty." I said moving closer to the desk. As I did I became in view of the mirror above the stoned fire place that was on my right. I gasped at the image. I wasn't sure what to expect, after all I knew this stone contained some kind of witchcraft, but I suppose some part of me suspected that this was still all made up. Maybe I was having a dream or this was just some prank. But it was neither, this fantasy that I refused to believe in even as a child, is real!?

"Good. Well I've already made it easy for you. Since it would be near impossible for you to track her given it's been a week already and tracks might not still be there, I can place a loater spell on this." She said withdrawing a heart shaped locket from her cloak pocket. "This was her favorite necklace, it was a birthday present given to her when she was young. She use to wear it quite a lot. It still has her sent on it and I'm sure this will help lead you to her."

"How?" I asked. More like shouted with how nervous I felt.

"By following where the light leads you of course." She said in a more calm and amused voice. She laid a compass next to the locket and lightly poured a powder over them both. She whispered something that I couldn't make out though it sounded in a different langueage.

"Here..." she said handing me the compass and locket. "Follow wherever the compass is pointing and it shall lead you to my daughter."

"So...wherever this compass points is where your daughter is?" My father asked.

"Yes, and then we shall know what became of her." Her eyes were sad and I could tell she was holding back tears. I looked down at the compass which was pointing east then noticed it slightly moved further toward north.

"There is no wind yet it is moving!?" I said aloud and confused.

"It has been enchanted. If my daughter shall move, it will point to whereever she is headed."

"Never the less, I shall find her and bring her back to you, in honor of my father, your majesty." I said with a bow.

"I'm proud of you my son, you're finally a grown man who puts duty before one's self." Father said. My father is finally proud of me? Kunzite must of not told him about the drinking.

"I wish you luck, my daughter can be stubborn and enjoys playing hide and seek. Let us hope she doesn't give you too much of a run around." Her highness said while tapping her lip and smirking as if she knew something I did not.

"Glad to hear a more optimistic tone from you, your grace." Father said regards to her earlier negative comments.

"If the compass is in fact moving as he said, then that means she is alive." She said smiling.

"Great! That is exellent news! Endymion we must make haste! Clymenus shall accompany you undercover on your journey and please be as discrete as possible. If anyone finds out you are the prince they'll hide even more information they have so they can harbor in on your riches and due to the purpose of last week's mask...we really cannot afford to spend too much freely as you know."

Clymenus has done more traveling then all of us and know the foriegn lands much more that we do so it would be wise to bring him.

"I understand father. I will do my best and I promise you your majesty, one way or another I will bring your daughter back." I said turning to the queen and bowing before her.

She smiled sweetly and said, "I have no doubt that you will succeed."

"Very well then, I shall summon Clymenus and ready the horses." My father said leaving the room. Now we were in awkward silence making the room feel colder and uncomfortable.

"I suppose I shall be headed out now." I said turning to leave then Serenity grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Endymion!?" She said pulling me in for a hug. At first I thought she meant it as a thank you but then heard her whispering in my ear, probably to keep the guards from hearing.

"My daughter...she is engaged and was suppose to be married the day after she disappeared. I'm not sure what trouble she has gotten herself in, but I know her and she will be stubborn about coming home but she must. She holds with her the legendary silver crystal."

"The...legendary silver crystal...exists?" I whispered back.

"Yes, and it protects our kingdom and keeps earth safe as well. But in the wrong hands...I fear what could happen."

"I understand. I shall return both to you two as soon as I find them."

"I believe that is true." She let go then walked away. Shortly after Clymenus walked in dressed for the occasion with a silly hat on his head. He smiled at me with his cheeky grin.

"Everything is almost packed and ready for travel. Well my friend, are you ready for another adventure?"


End file.
